


Why Can't You Understand

by Ella_memes_hallelujah



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Brendon is a bully, Bullying, Don't get too attached to panic, F/M, Fluff, French, M/M, Past Abuse, Pete is failing a class, Suicide, patrick speaks french
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_memes_hallelujah/pseuds/Ella_memes_hallelujah





	Why Can't You Understand

"Pete!" Brendon yelled from halfway down the hall. Pete stopped looking through his locker, slowly turning to see Brendon running down the hall with a giant grin on his face. 

Brendon was the type of person who didn't care who saw him doing what. You could call him shameless, but he liked to call himself, well himself.

He had his glasses on for once in his life, and his dark brown hair was shaped into the perfect position that he loved. No one ever had the heart to tell him that he looked like Jimmy Neutron's older brother, for fear of getting beaten up, or worse. 

"What's up Brendon? Pete asked, continuing to look for his books in his mess of a locker.

"Ryan and I got invited to Dallon's party!"

Pete dropped his books in pure shock, startling some people around him, but they didn't acknowledge it.

" _Dallon_? As in........... _the_ Dallon Weekes?" Pete asked awestruck.

"Yup!" Brendon said as he lent over to pick up Pete's books. 

"How did that happen? Pete asked, still phased.

"I really don't know," Brendon said looking a little awestruck himself as he handed Pete his books. "Ryan and I were walking into chemistry earlier and he gave us some invitations, he also told use to bring some frie-" 

"You, Brendon Boyd Urie, are. Taking. Me. To. The. Party." Pete said cutting off Brendon.

"Wouldn't dream of it happening any other way!"

"Well.......shit, is everyone else going?" Pete asked.

"Yup!"

"This is going to be so sick!" Pete said shutting his locker.

"Defiantly."

The conversation was interrupted by the bell, signaling the start of the next period.

"Well gotta scram, math can't do it's self." Brendon said waving goodbye to Pete, then walking the other way towards Mr.Byers classroom 

Pete sighed. He had double poetry today and he still hadn't figured out why he wanted to take it in the first place. It was the only class he could ace without trying. Maybe it was emoness that made it seem easy, but he had no clue. He was stuck with Mrs.Eleven who was creppier than any other teacher ever. Some people say that she could move things with her mind, others say she was born in a prison, but no one knows. She has dark brown hair down to her shoulders, some days its curled, some days it's gelled back. She's about 5'7, and she only eats Eggos.


End file.
